


Quiet Requests and Sharing Tradition

by orphan_account



Series: Lifetime [12]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink doesn't pray very often, but when he does Keihi tends to notice, wondering what exactly he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Requests and Sharing Tradition

"Tousan...?"

"Hmm?"

"What's Daddy doing?"

"Huh? I thought he was on the porch?"

"No no he's doing that strange thing again."

"What do you mean?"

Bringing a tiny hand up in a wave for Aoba to follow him, Keihi spun on his heels to pad quietly out of the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow Aoba began to follow suit, trailing him to the front door.

Glancing out quietly he caught a glimpse of Mink, sitting on the porch with his head bowed, hands clasped gently in front of him. One might think he was asleep, if not for his lips moving in silent prayer.

Laughing softly Aoba bent to squat next to Keihi, ruffling his hair lightly.

"He's praying, Keihi, make sure you don't bother him."

"What, why?"

"It's very important to him."

"...Huh," Keihi drew in a breath slowly, looking from Aoba to Mink. His eyes were wide and Aoba could only imagine the thoughts and questions swirling under that fluffy brown mop.

Aoba stood back up, watching Keihi stare at Mink from beside the door frame. Curiosity was prominent on his face as he took a silent step forward, and then another. Aoba didn't say anything yet, simply keeping an eye on him as he went to stand by his father. He didn't seem to have the intention of actually bothering him, so Aoba turned away, trusting his son.

"Dad?" Keihi mumbled, looking up at Mink's face quietly. Mink's face didn't change, his focus unbroken. Glancing back at the door Keihi swallowed hard, he didn't know exactly what Aoba meant by it was important, but he wanted to know. Surely it wouldn't be so bad if he asked. Reaching out now he took the fabric of Mink's pant leg, gently tugging. "...Dad?"

"...Hmm?" Opening his eyes slowly Mink sat up, looking around for a second before finally laying eyes on Keihi. His eyes weren't stern, and neither was his voice. "What is it? Is dinner ready?"

Keihi shook his head quietly, suddenly wanting to look really small as he attempted to phrase his question correctly in his mind.

"Dad what were you doing? Tousan said you were praying."

"Mm..I was."

"What's praying? Tousan also said it was really important to you. How do you do it? What does it do?" Finally talking Keihi couldn't stop the questions that flowed out of his little lips. Blinking, Mink began to chuckle softly before pulling the small boy into his lap.

It took him a second to think of the right way to explain it to his son, but as he figured it out he nodded his head lightly.

"Praying is talking to the gods, to your ancestors. They're all around you, you merely have to talk, and they'll listen."

Keihi was very quiet for a second, taking in this information, then he spoke up again. "What do you talk to them about?"

Mink took another second to ponder his own response, "well, I mostly thank them for what I have been given. When you pray you also ask for them to watch over you and give you guidence, safety for your loved ones, and happiness."

"Oh, so they protect you?"

"Mhm, I believe they do."

"Do you pray for Tousan to be happy?"

"I do, I've always prayed for your father, and now I pray for you as well. But you have to do your share too, meet the spirits half-way. I try to protect you as much as possible, and make you and your father happy every day, so the spirits won't have to do my job for me." Mink lifts a hand, nudging Keihi in the stomach lightly with a finger, causing the small boy to giggle and push his hand away.

After this, he was silent for another moment, still processing everything Mink thought.

"So...you ask them for what you wish for?"

"Mhm, and you thank them for everything you've already been given."

"Huh."

Keihi held Mink's hand gently, fingers rubbing over the worn lines of his palm as he took his time to mull all the information over even more.

"Dad, so can you pray for Tousan not to make the noodles so mushy?"

At that moment Mink let out a loud, booming laugh, making Keihi (and most likely aoba too) jump, staring at him as he buried his face into Keihi hair. He didn't quiet down for over a minute, finally calming to a chuckle as he spoke in a low town.

"I don't think anything but a few more years of practice is going to help your dad's cooking. Even the spirits cannot help him."

"What was that?" Aoba stood in the doorframe again, most likely having come running at the sound of Mink's laugh. Keihi sat in his lap, turning toward Aoba with a soft blush on his face, accompanying a large smile. With a shrug of his shoulders Mink stood, setting Keihi down as he did so.

"Nothing. Is dinner finished?"

Raising an eyebrow Aoba let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. Keihi must have said something to make him let out such a laugh.

"Almost, I'll be setting it out in a second so get ready."

"Alright, Keihi?" Turning around, Mink took in the sight of Keihi lost in thought, staring off into the treeline before blinking and looking toward his fathers.

"Huh? Oh, okay Dad!"

-

"What time is it?"

"Mm..about 9, Keihi should be in bed."

"I'll go tell him," Aoba stood, setting his book down gently before kissing Mink, then leaving the room. He knocked softly, then gently began to open the door, stopping as he heard voices.

"And he said you can do it anytime. I want to try it."

"It couldn't hurt."

"Ren, can you pray with me?"

"I can try."

"Okay, bow your head like this, dad does that."

"Understood."

Silence fell after that, curiousty taking him over Aoba took a glance in, taking in the scene before him. Keihi and Ren sat face-to-face, both of their heads bowed gently in prayer. At that moment Aoba couldn't stop the smile slowly appearing on his face.

Stepping back out he went to wave Mink to look too, luckily still catching the small boy in prayer.

"Like father like son, hm?" Aoba's smile was soft, glancing to Mink who's expression couldn't be described in any other fashion than proud, and happy.


End file.
